


In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ Table of Contents

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [1]
Category: Bleach, NCT (Band), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Suggestive, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: This series comes from Quizilla and was originally a contest called “Love and Other Disasters”. This set follows the ups and downs of relationships as it explores the endless possibilities that love brings.
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sets





	In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ Table of Contents

This series comes from Quizilla and was originally a contest called “Love and Other Disasters”. This set follows the ups and downs of relationships as it explores the endless possibilities that love brings.

* * *

  1. [**Homosexual**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362887) _ Isane, Bleach (suggestive)
  2. [**Jealousy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379405) _ Hitsugaya, Bleach (fluff, au)
  3. [**Stalker**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379321) _ Dan, Prince of Tennis (fluff)
  4. [**You Say She’s Just A Friend**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379303) _ Tamaki, Ouran High School Host Club (angst)
  5. [**Who Will Cave First?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379255) _ Sengoku, Prince of Tennis (suggestive)
  6. [**Opposites Attract**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379225) _ Liang, Nanbaka (friendship, fluff)
  7. [**Fatal Attractions**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379360) _ Ten, NCT (angst)



* * *

  1. Friends with Benefits ❦ Yuta
  2. Just Friends ❦ Jackson
  3. Pregnancy ❦ Saitama
  4. Marriage ❦ Aomine
  5. Physical Attraction ❦
  6. Some Like it Hot ❦ Tsuna
  7. The First Time ❦
  8. Misunderstandings ❦ Haruka
  9. First love ❦ Near
  10. Competition ❦ Winwin
  11. Rumors ❦ Izaya
  12. I Kissed A Girl ❦
  13. I Kissed A Boy ❦ Vernon
  14. Lust ❦ Jungwoo
  15. Handcuffs ❦ Nagisa
  16. Childhood Friends ❦ Haechan
  17. Love isn’t about finding the perfect person, it’s about seeing an imperfect person perfectly ❦ Choutarou
  18. I love everything you hate about yourself ❦ Akaya
  19. Two is better than one, plus it’s more fun! ❦
  20. What happened to the old you? ❦ Bakugo
  21. Oh, so that’s what you like? ❦



* * *


End file.
